mlp_ocs_wikiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Water Cloud
Water Cloud, ou simplesmente Water é uma pônei pégaso Wakingpony fêmea. Ela é uma princesa de Acquaintance, ela e seu irmão, assim como outros pôneis, foram enviados para outras dimensões quando bebês para serem protegidos da guerra de Sky Rise e Star Rise, universos da galáxia Heaven. A mesma foi enviada para o orfanato de Profitters City, ela e seu irmão tiveram a "sorte" de serem adotados por uma família rica, mas mais tarde, Water e seu irmão conheceram seus pais biológicos.(Esta oc pertence a usuária Flower Daisy Star.) Personalidade Water tem dupla personalidade, em sua personalidade normal ela é bastante ousada, confiante, durona e zoeira, sendo extremamente parecida com Lightning Sun, sendo que além disso adora fazer pegadinhas e ri praticamente de qualquer piada, ela também é bastante competitiva e adora qualquer tipo de desafio, apesar disso, ela pode ficar um pouquinho romântica quando está com seu namorado Feeling, já em sua outra personalidade, ela prefere ser chamada de Storm e resumidamente fica completamente insana, sem receio em fazer nada e sem pensar duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas ela também pode ser romântica quando quer, principalmente em relação a Harsh. thumb|Storm Amigos Water teve sua primeira amizade sendo Guility Rose, a sua melhor amiga, apesa disso, em um determinado tempo, Guility se mudou de Profitters City para outra cidade, sem dar explicações a Water, o que a deixou muito triste, mas antes de Guility ter ido embora Water já tinha feito amizades, sendo as principais Flower Daisy Star e Kindness Heart, mas também sendo muito amiga de Fast Fun, Daisy Pink Jewel e Smart Orange, ela também acabou se tornando amiga de outros pôneis após isso, como por exemplo Lightning Sun, que apesar de serem uma espécie de rivais, são amigas ao mesmo tempo. Família Os pais de Water são os reis de Acquaintance, dois pégasos, seus irmão é Fast Bolts Cloud, ela e seus irmão visitam frequentemente seus pais e as vezes são eles que os visitam, ela também tem seus pais adotivos, que são dois pégasos de famílias ricas, no entanto, ao contrário do que todos pensam, Water não se sente sortuda por ter sido adotada por pais ricos, já que eles nem ligam pra ela e seu irmão e ficam viajando frequentemente, sendo assim, Water e seu irmão conseguem se apegar mais aos empregados da casa do que com os próprios pais adotivos, Water também é bastante próxima de Water Smiles, que a admira, atualmente, as duas são irmãs de consideração, Water também tem filhos, Winter Cloud e Untitled Cloud, filhos dela e de Feeling. Interesses Amorosos O primeiro interesse amoroso de Water foi na sua amiga Flower, algo que durou por muito tempo, isso até que ela conheceu Feeling por quem ela se apaixonou e com quem atualmente namora. Citações Galeria AU Water and Kind with effects.png|Em um universo alternativo Au the team with effects.png old friends, old times whit effects.png Algumas Curiosidades *Ela ganhou seu colar após conhecer Feeling. *Water é a única que sabe quem seu irmão verdadeiramente . *Storm se materializa no subconsciente de Water e consegue se comunicar com ela por meio dele, segundo Water, Storm não fala nada de importante, apenas coisas bizarras, Water também pode se materializar em seu subconsciente, mas apenas quando Storm assume o controle. *Water tem uma rivalidade com Pure White. *Assim como Water tinha uma queda por Flower, Storm tinha uma queda por Bloody, mas Bloody simplesmente a ignorava. *Water nem sempre teve Storm, ela começou a ter ela depois de ela e outros pôneis terem sido possuídos pelos espíritos de Growth e Affection do universo Possible. *Mesmo sabendo que Flower namora e ama Night, Water não tentava interferir quando ela ainda sentia uma queda por Flower, pra ela o que importa é que Flower seja feliz e se Flower for feliz, ela também será. *Water nunca soube que Fast Fun sabia sobre os sentimentos que ela sentia sobre Flower e nem sabe que Fast sentia sentimentos amorosos por ela. *Water sabia que Kind tinha conhecimento sobre os sentimentos que ela sentia por Flower, Kind inclusive conversava com ela as vezes sobre isso. *Quando é Storm, ela é mais forte. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Outra Dimensão Categoria:Wakingponys Categoria:Acquaintance Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Heaven Categoria:Sky Rise Categoria:Preternatural Categoria:Oc's da Flower Daisy Star Categoria:Moradores de Profitters City Categoria:Oc's